


Love So Sweet

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung has a secret admirer that leaves him candies with messages on it. All he wants to do is to find out who it is, thank them for the affection, reject their feelings and then go back to thinking of Im Jaebum 24/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> happy white day, everyone! get a candy/choco for yourselves because ya'll deserve one

Ever since four years ago, when he first moved to the USA for University, Jinyoung’s mind has always been focused and consumed by one person only. It was a boy he met on his very first day in the new country, at the airport where he just landed. That was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life and also simultaenously the best.

Since he was nervous, being in a foreign land and knowing no one, he was fidgeting as he walked and kept on scanning the crowd. Not looking at where he was walking to, he… well, Jinyoung walked straight to the wall. His whole body slammed and he fell on his back, dizzy and felt like the world was spinning.

By the time that Jinyoung had regained his senses, people were already gathered around him and watching him with great interest. He felt his face turn red and embarrassment rise through his chest—it was a good thing he’d never see all these people ever again. Or so he thought.

Just as when Jinyoung was picking up his bags, he felt something trickle in between his eyes. Then he felt something sting on his forehead. He had a huge wound from his hard slam and he was bleeding.

_ Fuck  _ was the only thing Jinyoung could mutter under his breath.

That was when he met  _ him _ , Im Jaebum.

Jaebum went to him and demanded that he take Jinyoung to the airport’s infirmary. Jinyoung, surprised and awed at the other man, had no choice but to follow him. When they got there, Jaebum held Jinyoung’s hand as the nurse cleaned his wound (hey, it hurt, he can’t help it if he had to hold someone’s hand).

But Jaebum, while Jinyoung was being bandaged up, had to leave hurriedly because his friend was probably wondering where he was. So he bid Jinyoung good luck, smiled at him then left. Jinyoung didn’t even get a chance to ask for his number.

The whole time Jinyoung was walking towards the house that he’d be sharing with other students from the University, he could only think of Im Jaebum. Although this time, he checked if there’s a wall he might end up face-first. So when he arrived at the house that he would be living in one piece, he was really happy (and proud of himself).

Then as if Fate was on his side, it was Im Jaebum who opened the door for him and the rest was history.

So, as he was saying before Jinyoung ended up re-telling his history of meeting Im Jaebum, his mind has always been pre-occupied with the other boy. Until today. Well, he still thinks of Im Jaebum but there’s a bigger mystery to be solved.

It started on a Monday morning wherein he woke up late because he was up until 4am studying for an exam he was having on his first class. Jaebum’s class wasn’t until noon so his roommate was still fast asleep and couldn’t have woken him up like he usually would.

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Jinyoung was chanting under his breath as he shoved his notebook and pens inside his bag. He took one last glance at Jaebum’s sleeping face for good luck before he left the room and down the stairs towards the door. He would’ve made it, too, if not for Youngjae’s cough from the kitchen.

“Good morning, Jinyoung hyung.” Youngjae greeted him with a lunchbox pushed towards him. “Eat it all, okay, hyung? Good luck on your exam, too!”

“Thanks, Youngjae!” He grabbed the lunch box and ran out without closing the door. Youngjae would close it for him, anyway. He just had five minutes before his class starts and it was a fifteen minutes walk towards their building.  _ Good luck, Jinyoung _ , was all he could think.

 

Lunch time meant sitting under the big tree with Jaebum. It has been a tradition that the both of them always meet up under here and eat their lunch together and Jinyoung wasn’t one to deny himself of more time to watch Jaebum’s smile.

“What did Youngjae pack this time?” Jinyoung asked as he was unwrapping his lunch box.

“Carbonara.” Jaebum immediately answered then paused. “Err, I mean, I think its carbonara because I saw him buying the ingredients for it when we went grocery shopping yesterday. Yeah.”

Jinyoung nodded because Jaebum was right. It was Carbonara!

He was about to dig in, his fork ready until he saw something else on his lap that must have fallen when he was opening his lunch box. It was four pieces of candies.

“Huh? What’s this?” Jinyoung asked, examining the candy. “Did you have one of these too, hyung?”

Jaebum did not raise his head but answered, “Nope. None. Why?”

Shrugging, Jinyoung was about to put it down and start eating when he saw that something was written on the back of the candy wrapper. It was one of those latest releases of candies that have messages written behind it or as the commercial had said— _ A candy that talks! _

**I love you!**

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow as he took the other three and examined each of them. They all had different messages.

**Good luck, today!**

**Don’t worry too much!**

**Eat well!**

Somehow, there’s this prickling in his skin that tells him that the messages on the candy were not accidental. It was as if the candies knew he had an exam today (for the good luck) that he’s worrying about (thus the don’t worry) and he’s currently eating lunch (eat well). Not to mention, the first one, the _ I love you _ one is disconcerting.

Jinyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when Jaebum waved a hand in front of him. “Jinyoung-ah? Are you okay?” he asked, worried. “You haven’t touched your food and we both know that you love this one…?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Jinyoung stuffed the candies inside his pocket then took his chopsticks again. “See? I’m eating!” The he took a large amount of Carbonara that he ended up choking.

“Aish,” Jaebum rolled his eyes as he knelt in front of Jinyoung and patted his back. “Eat carefully, Nyoung. Don’t you die on me right now.”

As soon as Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s hand on his back, he wasn’t sure anymore if he was choking because of the food or the fact that Jaebum was touching him. Could be both. Probably both.

 

“What’s up with the candies, Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked the boy as soon as he got back.

Youngjae just raised an eyebrow at him as he was kneading dough for the cookies that Mark has been whining about. Mark was currently sitting beside Youngjae, watching him with excitement.

“These,” Jinyoung took the candies from his pocket and laid them out where Youngjae could see. “They were inside the lunch box you gave me today. I thought you put it here and was declaring your eternal love for me.”

Youngjae’s eyebrow rose even higher as Mark choked beside him. “What makes you say so?” he asked then glared at the choking boy. “Continue and ignore Mark, Jinyoung hyung.”

“Well, the candies have a sort of message and…” Jinyoung flipped the candies so that Youngjae could see the messages. “They sort of mean something, you know? They kind of mean something.”

Nodding, Youngjae just smiled to him. “Well, then, hyung. If that’s true… then someone’s in love with you.”

Jinyoung sighed. The problem is, he doesn’t want that someone, he only wants Jaebum.

 

Candies arrived one after another everyday and everything always made sense. It drives Jinyoung a bit crazy, actually.

“What’s up with you?” Jaebum asked him when he arrived inside their shared room and Jinyoung was sprawled on the floor with candies surrounding him. “Do you want me to leave or…?”

“Jaebum hyung…” Jinyoung called, “I keep receiving candies.”

Jaebum nodded then sat on the Jinyoung’s chair. “Well that explains all these candies. From who?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “I don’t know!” he wailed. “All I know is that this person obviously lives in this house and knows everything about me.”

“Who do you think it is?”

Jinyoung paused. “Well, currently, I think it’s Youngjae because he’s the one who prepares my lunch and I  _ always  _ get candies inside my lunch box. Always.” He explained then took three of the candies beside him and showed it to Jaebum.

“ _ I love you! Keep warm! Be happy! _ ” Jaebum read to him.

“It was on that day that I just wrecked my scarf so I was in a foul mood. Then I got this on that lunch box. Only you and Youngjae knows about my wrecked scarf and saw my foul mood,” Jinyoung sighed as he took the candies back. “I don’t even know anymore.”

“Well, whatever it is. Good luck, Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum patted his head as he went for the door. “I’ll just go grocery shopping with Youngjae and Jackson. Make sure that when I get back—“

“Everything will be in place, Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung interrupted him with an innocent smile.

Jaebum just laughed as he left the room and left Jinyoung with his conflicting emotions.

Not knowing what to do, Jinyoung just decided to hide all the candies inside the drawer in his desk. Surprisingly (or maybe he shouldn’t be surprised anymore), two new pieces of candy were in there.

**Cheer up!**

**I love you!**

Frustrated, Jinyoung dumped all the candy inside then grabbed a pen and started writing down the names of the people inside the house. He needs to find out who this is, thank them and then tell them he’s thankful but he’s currently in love with someone else. He doesn’t need two things occupying his brain, Jaebum is big enough (not  _ that _ way!)

The first one on his list was Youngjae because he’s the one who makes the lunch boxes and obviously could place the candies inside. Plus, Youngjae knows everything about Jinyoung so there’s that. Not to mention, Youngjae is nice to him.

This makes Jinyoung frown because if it  _ is  _ Youngjae, he doesn’t want to be an asshole to him.

 

“You’ve been watching Youngjae,” Jaebum tells him as he slides on the chair beside Jinyoung. “It’s getting creepy. You look like you’re about to murder him.” He promptly steals a fries on Jinyoung’s plate.

“I’m trying to find out if he’s my Candy Man.”

Jaebum choked beside him.

“Are you okay?”

“C-Candy man? The fuck? What?” Jaebum asked in between coughs. “Are you  _ high _ ?”

Jinyoung frowned. “Well, what else was I supposed to call the person giving me candies?” he demanded as he moved further away from Jaebum so the other couldn’t steal his fries. “Give me ideas then, Im Jaebum hyung.”

“Well I can’t give you ideas on what to name your secret admirer…” Jaebum laid out his palm, “Give me fries and I’ll give you an idea on how to find out if it’s Youngjae or not.”

It didn’t even take a second for Jinyoung to decide before he’s pushing his whole plate towards Jaebum. Honestly, he doesn’t even like fries but he knows Jaebum does so he buys it just so he can get satisfaction in knowing that Jaebum steals from  _ his  _ plate. Creepy, he knows.

Clapping, Jaebum grabs a handful of fries and eats it all with a huge smile on his face. Jinyoung feels like he’s fallen for him all over again.

“12 midnight on the living room. You’ll find Youngjae there.” Jaebum tells him as he happily munches on the fries some more.

 

**I love you!**

It was the only thing on Jinyoung’s lunch box when he opened it.

Jaebum just shrugged.

 

Jinyoung was so convinced that his secret admirer was Youngjae because he was the one who makes the lunch boxes and talks to him pleasantly. He was too convinced that he didn’t pay attention to anything else and that what he saw at 12 midnight on the living room couch surprised him.

“Youngjae~” Mark whined, his head on Youngjae’s lap.

“Stop whining, hyung. You might wake up the others,” Youngjae berated the older boy but still continued to run his fingers on the boy’s hair.

“Kiss, then?” Mark grinned.

Jinyoung could hear Youngjae sigh as he leaned down and kissed Mark’s forehead.

This was evidence enough, Jinyoung thinks.

 

Im Jaebum – Impossible ;~;   
Kim Junmyeon   
Kim Namjoon   
Kim Jongdae   
Jae Park   
Jackson Wang   
Kang Yeonghyun   
Choi Youngjae – dating Mark Tuan   
Kunpimook Bhuwakul   
Mark Tuan – dating Choi Youngjae   
Kim Yugyeom

 

Jinyoung looks at hi list and sighs because his first guess was wrong but, at least, he managed to cross out two names and now there are only 8 of them to choose from. This would be easier, he thinks.

Totally.

 

Totally not.

 

Jinyoung’s secret admirer stopped leaving him candies inside his lunch box ever since he found out about Youngjae and Mark. He does, however, start finding candies inside his bag. This is his bag so he honestly doesn’t know how anyone could ever put something inside his bag without him knowing.

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung pushed three candies in front of Jaebum. “It stopped from coming inside the lunch box. Now I get it inside my bag.  _ My  _ bag, Jaebum hyung! How could anyone put something inside my bag without me knowing?”

Jaebum shrugged as he raised his spoon full of vanilla ice cream toward Jinyoung’s mouth that immediately opened it to eat what was offered. Then he took a spoonful of ice cream, too, before answering his friend.

“Well… your mind is always roaming around, you know. I’m surprised no one has tried to murder you because you’d probably be too preoccupied to even notice.” Jaebum told him.

All Jinyoung think is:  _ well whose fault do you think it is? Who told you to be too attractive that I end up thinking of you the whole day?  _ But he doesn’t say that, of course, because it would probably scare Jaebum away and Jinyoung doesn’t want that.

“You’re not helping,” Jinyoung complains instead.

Jaebum just grins at him in reply as he scooped up more ice cream into his mouth. “Although, you might want to check… who has access to your bag?” he asks.

 

Without any other evidence other than the fact that Jackson Wang is in his  _ Shakespeare  _ class so they always sit together and the other boy wakes up early (early enough to slip candies in his lunch box), Jinyoung decided he was the proprietor. Or, at least, suspect #2.

“Nyoung! Here!” Jackson calls for him as soon as Jinyoung enters the lecture hall.

“Hi Jackson!” Jinyoung sits beside him, “So? Bought any candies lately?”

“Nah, I don’t really have a sweet tooth. Although, someone told me you’ve been getting candies a lot?” Jackson asked him mischievously, probably waiting for Jinyoung to spill and tell him about his secret admirer.

“Who told you that?” Jinyoung demanded.

“Just… someone…” Jackson winks and Jinyoung was about to say something else when their professor entered the hall and demanded their attention.

After that class, Jinyoung found three candies in his bag.

**Don’t give up!**

**Pay attention, love.**

**I love you!**

 

News does travel fast because everyone in the house knew about his secret admirer. Now, this time, he can’t surprise them with questions. On who told them, no one would tell. Which sucks because Jinyoung is kind of sure that whoever did, it was his secret admirer.

“So you think it’s… Jackson?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“What makes you say so?” he asked again, munching on some cookies that Youngjae gave them. “Mhm, this batch tastes better than the last time Youngjae made cookies.”

“That’s because Mark hyung was pressuring Youngjae to hurry up.” Jinyoung told him since he was there when the two cookies were made. Then he suddenly remembered. “Did you know Youngjae and Mark were…?”

Jaebum just stared blankly at him, munching on the cookies. Jinyoung thought he was freaking adorable.

“You know…” Jinyoung didn’t really want to say it out loud because he wasn’t sure if Youngjae and Mark would want the others to know yet. So he thought that it was better to show Jaebum by making kissy faces.

“So… did I know if Youngjae and Mark were having facial twitching?” Jaebum asked, face completely serious.

“YA HYUNG!” Jinyoung screamed, pouting at him. “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”

The older boy laughed and nodded, “I know. Yeah, I know they were. They have been for a very long time, actually. Ever since they were in High School, I think. They just don’t like broadcasting it to the world.”

That was something new. Were they just really good in hiding or was Jinyoung just not very good at paying attention to the people living with him except Jaebum? He seriously needs to start paying attention more.

“Did I really look like my face was twitching?” he asked suddenly, looking at Jaebum with a frown. “Did I, really, Jaebum hyung?”

Laughing, Jaebum leaned over and pinched Jinyoung’s face. “You’re adorable, don’t worry.”

That was enough for Jinyoung. At least, for now it is.

 

There was one time when Jinyoung and Jackson were taking an exam that Jackson had to borrow a pencil since his broke. Jinyoung lent him one with a huge heart that Jackson only raised an eyebrow at him and Jinyoung just shrugged.

“You’re adorable, Nyoung.” Jackson whispered with a smirk then continued answering his exam.

That was the day that Jinyoung received the following candies.

**You’re adorable!**

**You’re beautiful to me.**

**I love you!**

Jinyoung is now convinced that his secret admirer is Jackson Wang.

 

“So you really think your Candy Man is Jackson?” Jaebum was reading a book on his bed while Jinyoung was working on an essay for his  _ Shakespeare  _ class. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“I know he just is.” Jinyoung answered.

Jaebum just shrugged as he grabbed a handful of the honey cornflakes on a bowl beside him, munching on it. They were silent for a few hours as Jaebum read and Jinyoung wrote his essays. Only talking when Jaebum had to ask something about the book or Jinyoung wants his opinion about something.

Jinyoung loves moments like these wherein they were just together. He honestly wishes that he could tell Jaebum how he feels but he doesn’t want to get rejected. It was obvious Jaebum doesn’t feel anything for him because he isn’t even affected by Jinyoung’s secret admirer.

“Why the long face?” Jaebum suddenly asked since he’s been watching Jinyoung’s face turn from a smile into a frown. “You look like that time I told you that Jackson went out with Bambam to—“

A pillow went flying to Jaebum’s face that interrupted him. “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT  _ THAT _ , HYUNG! I HATE YOU! STOP IT!” Jinyoung screamed, covering his ears.

Jaebum couldn’t do anything but laugh at him.

It was only when Jaebum stopped laughing and promised never to talk about You-Know-Who’s betrayal with You-Know-Who-Again (“I feel like Volde—“ “Ssh! The Dark Lord might hear!”) did Jinyoung finally tell him what was bothering him (or part of it, it wasn’t like Jinyoung will admit his unrequited feelings for him).

“Oh. That’s easy. Just ask him,” Jaebum told him.

“Hah! Easy for  _ you _ ! What if it  _ is  _ him? What do I say?!” Jinyoung demanded.

“I don’t know. But if you want to talk to him, he’s always up at around 4am every day so that’s a good chance to talk, you know. He hangs out in the kitchen.” Jaebum suggested as he stood up with an empty bowl in hand. “Good luck!”

 

Probably hiding under the kitchen table was not a good idea but it totally seemed like a good idea to Jinyoung that time. What was he supposed to do? There were no other places to hide here and he panicked when Jackson came inside the kitchen with Namjoon—kissing.

Or rather, shoving tongues inside each other’s mouth.

Jinyoung panicked and he immediately hid under the table since the two men were busy kissing to even notice his presence. There were moaning and groaning and Jinyoung was praying that there would be no removal of clothing or—ugh. No, please.

He always thought Namjoon was straight. Obviously not, if his moans and chanting of Jackson’s name were of any evidence. Plus this means that Jackson and Namjoon were out of the picture unless they were hoping to get a third in their relationship.

Please,  _ no _ .

So Jinyoung just sat underneath, dozed off a bit and waited until Namjoon kissed Jackson good bye as he left for his morning meeting since he’s a Teaching Assistant. Then he had to wait for Jackson to finally leave the kitchen before he could resurface.

When he did, thinking nobody was inside the kitchen anymore, he came face-to-face with a smirking Jae.

“Had a great show, hyung?” Jae asked him as he sipped his coffee.

Jinyoung wanted nothing else but to be swallowed whole by the floor.

 

“Did you know that Jackson and Namjoon were…?” Jinyoung makes kissy faces.

Jaebum smirked.  “Face twitching? Yeah, I did.”

 

Ever since that faithful day, Jinyoung crossed out Jackson’s and Namjoon’s name with a sigh as he tried to rake his brain with any clues of who his secret admirer was. Not to mention, the candies stopped ending up in his bag and instead is left outside their room every morning or every time he just comes out.

“Jae hyung and Yeonghyun hyung are rooming in front of us.” Jinyoung told Jaebum as he tried to explain his latest conclusion. “So one of the two of them could leave me the candies, I mean, anyone could do it, I guess but it’s obvious that they’re the closest. Plus, Jae hyung comes down early to drink coffee too.”

Jaebum was punching in his and Jinyoung’s songs on the machine. They usually go to out to karaoke whenever one of them passes an exam and since Jinyoung passed (that one class with Jackson), here they are.

“What does Jae hyung drinking coffee in the early morning mean? I drink in the early morning, too. Or late in the evening when all of you are asleep,” Jaebum tells him as he finishes. “Your song is up first.”

“Because it means he has a chance to put in the candies on my lunch box whenever he goes down there before Youngjae,” Jinyoung answered him but had to stop when the first lines of DBSK’s Balloons started.

Only when Jinyoung finished, who was panting a bit because the song was meant for five people, did Jaebum ask him.

“Well, then, how about the candies inside your bag?” Jaebum asked, taking the microphone from him. He stood in front of the screen as Jinyoung took his place on the seat. “How could Jae hyung have managed that?”

The starting part of Shinhwa’s Eusha Eusha was heard.

From then, they stopped having a normal conversation as they sang old Kpop songs after another: H.O.T’s Candy, Seo Taiji’s I Know, Epik High’s Fan, Jinusean’s Tell Me, H.O.T’s Happiness, G.O.D’s Lie and Jang Nara’s Sweet Dream.

“It’s mine!” Jaebum screamed when Im Jaebum’s For You started. “This is one of my favourite songs.”

Jinyoung sat on the couch and watched Jaebum sing. Jaebum, throughout the whole sad song, looked directly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t really understand why but he feels like it’s boring holes in his soul, the way Jaebum watches him.

“That was great!” Jinyoung clapped when Jaebum finished.

“Thanks.” Jaebum muttered.

 

When Jinyoung opened the door that Monday morning, there were three candies waiting for him outside his door. He sat down and picked them up so he could turn them around. His eyes grew wide when he did.

**I hope you enjoyed the show!**

**Look at me.**

**I love you!**

 

“You think it’s Jae hyung.”

Jinyoung nodded at Jaebum.

“Because he mentioned something about a show…?”

Jinyoung nodded again.

“So you think he’s teasing you about having watched Jackson and Namjoon make out?”

“Not so loudly!” Jinyoung hissed but nodded again.

“So… you want to stalk Jae hyung?”

Jinyoung nodded eagerly.

“Don’t you think it’s too flawed? I mean, Yeonghyun hyungsleeps in the room across us, too.” Jaebum pointed out, sipping his strawberry flavoured shake. “And Jae hyung could’ve told Yeonghyun hyung about seeing you in the kitchen.”

Jinyoung paused, as if thinking. “You’re right—“

Jaebum smiled.

“—but I still think it’s Jae.”

Jaebum frowned.

“If I’m wrong then I can check if it’s Yeonghyun hyung too, you know? But third time’s the charm so it might be Jae, after all!” Jinyoung announced cheerfully as he sipped his bubble tea.

Jaebum watched him with curious eyes. “Are you, perhaps,  _ hoping  _ that it’s Jae? Do you  _ want  _ your secret admirer to be Jae?” he asked.

This ended up with Jinyoung choking on his drink. “N-no! What?! Why?! No!” he defended. Because, wow, the love of his life is asking if he’s in love with someone else and just— this is too ironic.

“I think you’re protesting too much. This is fishy~” Jaebum grinned at him now.

“Shut up, Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung glared at him but didn’t even last a minute because Jaebum smiling at him was too nice. “Just drink your shake and tell me about this dancing contest your course mates are talking about.”

When Jaebum won’t listen to him about his suspicion of Jae liking him, Jinyoung decided to take things into his own hand. Which means that Jinyoung sneaked into Jae’s and Yeonghyun’s room while they were down stairs so he could look for evidence. Honestly, he isn’t sure of what he’s hoping to find but he feels like if he sees it, he’ll know.

In the midst of looking, he forgot that Jae and Yeonghyun would probably come back up so when he heard the door opening, he panicked—again, he’s been doing this a lot—and ran inside the cabinet. It was a good thing he was small enough to fit and the two were too busy arguing to have heard him close the door.

“Fuck that shit, Jae Park! You know that’s not true!” That was obviously Yeonghyun.

“It’s true and you know it, Kang Yeonghyun. You don’t deny things like that!” This is Jae, obviously.

“How could you say I don’t love you anymore just because I didn’t greet you on our 1000 th day? That’s bullshit and you know it!” Yeonghyun sounds frustrated now.

“If you can’t even remember our 1000 th day, how else are you going to remember to take care of me?” Jae sounds close to tears now. “I love you and you know it. But this… this is not working…”

Well there goes Jinyoung’s theory that Jae is his secret admirer.

“We’ll work things out! No!”

The door opened and Jinyoung guesses that it’s Jae who did it.

“Don’t you dare leave this room, Jae Park!”

“What if I do?! What are you going to do?!”

“I-I’ll—we’re over for good if you do!”

“Well then… good bye, Kang Yeonghyun.”

Jinyoung heard the door close and then someone sobbing who he guesses is Yeonghyun. Now he feels bad because he just heard his friends break up without even knowing that they were an item in the first place. How much has he missed the past years?

A lot, that’s for sure.

When Yeonghyun finally left the room after 30 minutes, Jinyoung’s back and legs feel sore from cramping inside the cabinet. He should remember to stop hiding from people because he was obviously not doing this right.

It was when he was about to leave the room when a bouquet of red rose caught his eyes. On the card it said:  _ To my best boyfriend Jae! Happy 1000 _ _ th _ _ Day!  _ Somehow, he really doesn’t know how to feel about this.

 

“Jae and Yeonghyun? Oh, don’t worry about them.” Jaebum waved Jinyoung off when he tried to tell the other boy about what he found out. He was trying to tell him that they should do something to bring them together again because it was obvious they love each other.

“Of course I’m worried! They’re meant to be, aren’t they?” Jinyoung told him, “So we should do something for our friends! It’s not fair that we know and we’re not even helping them.”

Jaebum sighed and put down the chocolate drink he was sipping. “Jinyoung-ah, Jae and Yeonghyun are back together again. They have been since the night you found out.” He assured Jinyoung before started sipping his drink.

“What?” Jinyoung was confused. “So they’re back together? How? It seemed really serious…”

Shaking his head, Jaebum patted Jinyoung’s head. “Those two fight and break up a lot but they never last for more than five hours. Then you’d want to steer clear of their room because they’d be having make-up sex. Jae says the sex is worth the fight.”

Jinyoung choked. “W-What?”

“Make-up sex. Jae and Yeonghyun.” Jaebum repeated, having fun at Jinyoung’s red face. “What? Never ever thought about having sex, Jinyoung-ah?”

“Shut the fuck up, Im Jaebum!” Then Jinyoung took a drink of his coffee to hide his flushed face.

 

The candies stopped being left outside of his door and started being left on top of his bed when he got home. As soon as he arrived, he’d see candies on top of his bed and Jaebum would say he didn’t see his admirer leave it there.

“Ugh!” Jinyoung groaned.

**I love you!**

**Don’t stop smiling!**

**Look around and you’ll see.**

This was seriously frustrating Jinyoung because there are only four people left to be suspects. There was Kim Jongdae who is also Jinyoung’s friend and Kim Junmyeon, Jongdae’s roommate. They were both older than them and from a different Department so they don’t see each other a lot. Then there was Kunpimook Bhuwakul and Kim Yugyeom—Jinyoung loves to dote on them because they were adorable and they bicker a lot.

Honestly, those four were the last people he’d ever think would like him but all the clues says it’s one of them. What is he to do? Stalk them around?

Jaebum thinks that it’s a great idea.

“Sure! Stalk your friends! How fun!” Jaebum says, chewing a bubble gum. “It would be loads fun when they find out and question you and you’ll have to admit that you’re just a creepy guy. Tell me when that happens so I can watch you.”

Jinyoung frowned at him, “I hate you.”

Jaebum smirked, “No, you don’t.”

Jinyoung didn’t really have the heart to disagree so he went out of the room.

 

Trailing after Jongdae wasn’t very hard, really. Jongdae has always had this habit of not paying attention of his surroundings which is something he shared with Jinyoung. That was probably a reason why they’re both good friends.

So Jinyoung trailed after his friend as he went to shop after shop, looking through clothes that Jinyoung is sure Jongdae would never wear. Why would he be looking after those? Then Jongdae stopped in front of a jewelry store and went in.

What?

Huh?

Did he just--?

What?

Jinyoung stood rooted on his spot, mouth hanging open. This wasn’t just any jewelry shop because this was one of those specialty stores and this one just so happens to specialize in engagement and wedding rings.

What the hell will Jongdae do with an engagement ring? Jinyoung could only ask himself as he went off, trying to decide on what to do.

 

Jaebum wasn’t being a lot of help because the other boy was busy sucking a lollipop that Youngjae gave them earlier. Jinyoung gave his to Jaebum because the other boy looked down when he finished his.

“So Jongdae hyung bought an engagement ring?” Jaebum asked, finally paying attention to Jinyoung.

“Yes.”

“Finally.” Jaebum smiled then started sucking on his lollipop again.

That frustrated Jinyoung because Jaebum never expounded on what he meant.

Not to mention, when Jinyoung arrived inside their room, he saw three other candies on his bed.

**I love you!**

**Notice all the little details in life!**

**Look around and you’ll see.**

He’s never received the same message twice except for I love you because that’s always present in everything. What did his secret admirer means by that, though? Jinyoung always looks around…

…although the sad thing is, when he does, all Jinyoung can see is Im Jaebum and that’s probably not what his secret admirer meant.

 

One of the biggest shocks in Jinyoung’s life, probably, is when he got down for breakfast on a Sunday morning and found the room full of banners. Not only that but Jongdae was down on one knee with a ring in front of a surprised Junmyeon.

“I know I’m not a good boyfriend and I’m annoying a lot… but in my mind there is always you, Kim Junmyeon—“ Jongdae paused then grinned, “Oh hey, that rhymes! Anyway, I want to spend the rest of my life with you… please?”

Junmyeon was gaping like a fish and Jinyoung, with the other nine, are just watching eagerly.

“Please? Marry me?” Jongdae was looking at Junmyeon with pleading eyes.

“I—“ Junmyeon closed his eyes, “Yes. Okay. I love you, too.”

Then Jongdae slipped the ring on his finger, got up and kissed Junmyeon full on the mouth. Everyone was cheering, clapping their hands and cat-calling the happy couple. It seems like the first married couple in their circle of friends are these two.

Jinyoung was really happy for them until he realized it meant his secret admirer was neither of them. Now he’s down with only two prospects, both of whom are fighting on the side about who will be the ring-bearer for Junmyeon and Jongdae’s wedding.

 

“Not Jongdae?”

Jinyoung shook his head.

“Not Junmyeon, too.”

“Nope.”

Jinyoung wanted to cry his frustration but he knew he shouldn’t so he did what he only knows he could do.

 

Bambam and Yugyeom were sent to buy dinner as they are the youngest. Jinyoung waited outside of the house for the two because he needed to get this done and over with. His thoughts are being consumed by this admirer and his time is wasted in trying to find out who he is.

It has got to stop.

Jinyoung caught sight of the two boys and they appeared to be fighting about something he can’t really hear yet. He doesn’t really care right now because one of these two is the cause of his grief for the past three weeks and he has had enough.

“I did it the last time!”

“Uh, no? I did it!”

“Well it’s my turn now!”

“No! It’s  _ my  _ turn—oh, hi Jinyoung hyung. What are you doing here in the cold?” Yugyeom asked him as soon as they arrived in front of the door. “It’s cold so we should go in.”

“No.” Jinyoung said as firmly as he could. He was shivering from the cold after standing here for more than fifteen minutes. “We’re going to talk.”

“Can’t we talk inside, hyung? It’s cold~” Bambam whined but Jinyoung kept his cool, not wanting to give in to the aegyo.

“No. Here. Now.” Jinyoung crossed his arms, “Who is it? Tell me now. Which one of you is it?”

The two boys looked at each other in confusion. “Who?” they asked at the same time.

“My secret admirer! The one who leaves me candies with messages! Now who is it? Admit it now!” Jinyoung was seething with frustration. “It isn’t Youngjae and Mark or Jackson and Namjoon or Jae and Yeonghyun or Jongdae or Junmyeon so it must be one of the two of you!”

“It’s not one of us, hyung.” Yugyeom said carefully, probably afraid to anger Jinyoung any longer. Smart kid.

“Yeah, it’s not one of us.” Bambam agreed.

“It can’t be any one else! Why not the two of you?!” Jinyoung demanded.

Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each before their hands reached for the others and intertwined it together. Then they turned to Jinyoung who was glaring at the both of them.

“We’re kind of…” Yugyeom started.

“Dating.” Bambam finished.

At first Jinyoung paused because wow, what a revelation. Then he realized that they must be playing with him. “Impossible!” Jinyoung announced. “Prove it to me, then!”

Shrugging, Yugyeom and Bambam turned to each other then attacked each other’s mouth. At first it was just lips but then Jinyoung saw the two of them start getting too into it as hands found their way to the other.

“Uh, guys?” Jinyoung asked.

Yugyeom’s hand slipped inside Bambam’s shirt and Bambam was gripping Yugyeom’s arm tightly. They were moaning and Jinyoung could… is  _ that  _ tongue?

“I’ll just… go now.” Jinyoung went inside hurriedly and closing the door on the two boys making out.

Wow, he had no idea all the people inside this house were dating their roommate… Well, everyone except him.

 

Frustration and anger were probably the one fuelling Jinyoung’s current tears as he cried while Elle Woods won the case. He was sobbing when she ditched Warner when he tried to take her back. It was too good to be true.

“Burn Warner Huntington III, burn! That’s what you get!” Jinyoung screamed at the screen, not even caring that it was 11:08pm on a school night and his friends were probably inside their room, sleeping.

Jinyoung would’ve continued screaming if he didn’t feel someone stand in front of him and block the screen. He would’ve thrown a fit if it was anybody else but it was just Jaebum.

“You should be asleep.” Jaebum told him.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Stop pining over this and sleep.”

“Nope. Go away.”

Jinyoung has never been mean to Jaebum—ever. Probably because Jaebum never deserved it and probably because he was in love with him but today was an exception. He needed to cry out his frustration.

“Go and sleep, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum urged him again.

“I said no! Leave me alone!” Jinyoung shrieked, even surprising himself and Jaebum.

“Fine, you idiot!” Jaebum screamed back at him as he threw something on Jinyoung’s lap (which hurts a bit) then stomped out of the room and up the stairs, probably. Jinyoung didn’t move until he heard their door open and close with a loud _ thud! _

Wow, Jinyoung, way to make the love of your life angry at you.

He was about to continue watching when he got curious at what hit him.

…Candies?

Jinyoung picked one up and it read:  **You’re not alone.**

Eyes wide, he picked up the other one and flipped it over: **I’m always here beside you.**

And then:  **Why won’t you look at me?**

The last one was:  **I love you!**

_ Fuck _ was all Jinyoung could think as he jumped on his feet and ran up the stairs and inside their shared room. Jaebum was on his bed, covered in blankets. Jinyoung thought he looked adorable.

“You’re…?” Jinyoung didn’t know how to say it.

“I’m Candy Man, yes. Disappointed?” Jaebum replied but his words were muffled due to the blanket.

“I…” Jinyoung didn’t really know what to say. He’s been in love with this guy for the past four years and he thought it was unrequited then now… now he finds out Jaebum was the person leaving him all those candies?

“Don’t say anything, please.” Jaebum said when Jinyoung didn’t say. “I’m sorry. Please just forget what I said.”

Except, Jinyoung can’t so he did the most sensible thing to do—

—Which was to jump on Jaebum’s bed with him and pull off the blanket.

“I love you too, you great big idiot hyung!!” Jinyoung smiled, “I love you too, hyung!”

It was probably the first time that Jinyoung had ever seen Jaebum this red.

Jinyoung loves it.

 

**EPILOGUE:**

“Jinyoung-ah! You’re still in the room?” Jaebum screamed from below the stairs.

They were going skating today with the guys but Jinyoung was kind of taking really long with preparing. The other couples went ahead of them but Jaebum stayed, of course, to wait for his boyfriend.

“Yeah! Why?” Jinyoung screamed back.

“Grab my scarf, will you? It’s in my closet!”

“Okay!”

Jinyoung fixed his hair one last time before opening Jaebum’s closet for the very first time. He’s not one to snoop on his boyfriend’s privacy, after all. Which is probably why what greeted him got him gasping.

Inside the closet were boxes after boxes of candies—the same candies that Jaebum gave him before.

Jinyoung smirked, “So this is where he has been keeping them, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> * this is an old fic from a different fandom but i put it on private because i didn't like the ship anymore and thus changed it to fit jjp


End file.
